Pony problems
by OmegaBrony
Summary: It was a cold day in Ponyvile even though the sun was shining but the snow hadn't melted yet. It was almost three weeks since the death of the god of chaos. Even though the great threat is gone everypony is feeling sad. Twilight is getting at spike for dating, RD and AJ are fighting, and Fluttershy and Pinkie pie have lost their sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bottle of AppleJack. Part 1 *AppleJack POV*

It was a cold night in ponyville. Scootaloo was doing her homework.

"Mmm, let's see what I am missing. I got the vagina, the tubes, the ovaries, what am I missing?"

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Scootaloo ran down the stairs.

"So are you hungry?"

"Kind of, Spitfire has me working on a project for class."

"What project?"

"A diagram of the female reproductive system."

"Speaking of Spitfire, where is she?"

"I don't know, where's mom?"

"AJ's always running late, maybe she's at work or something like that."

"You don't think she's cheating on you do you dad?"

"She wouldn't cheat on me, only if she was raped."

"I like how that's the first thing you bring up."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised ever since Luna took over things have been shittier."

"Dad can you not swear?"

"Sorry and why do keep calling me dad? I'm still a mare."

"With a penis."

"True but AJ will be home before Spitfire and of she isn't I know where she is."

"Where?"

"Getting," *Knock, knock, knock* "I'll get it."

Rainbow Dash opened the door and Spitfire walked into the house. "Hey Dashie."

"Sup?"

"Not much I left my keys at the school."

"That sucks."

"So where's AJ?"

RD's face turned mad.

"RD, where is she?"

"She's getting drunk, again."

"How do you know?"

"She's always getting drunk, she's an alcoholic. That's all she's ever been." RD flew off toward the drunkin' pony pub. She arrived at the front entrance and entered. She found AppleJack drinking a bottle of hard whiskey. "AJ! What the hell you were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Sorry RD, I just a lot's on my mind. All the death that happened in the last few months. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault though how can you be so affected by it?"

"Because my brother died," AJ shouted as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry it's just that all this, stuff has gone to me brain. I'm sorry, just don't hate me."

"AJ, I don't hate you I'm just bit mad that's all. I forgot Big Mac passed on."

"Well come on home Scootaloo and Spitfire are waiting for you, and so is our surprise guest."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok, but can you carry me?"

"Sure."

AJ hopped on RD back and took off toward the sky. Rainbow Dash took her time as AppleJack dosed off.

She started dreaming. "It's your fault he's dead. You were the one to protect him and you let him die! You whore."

"No. No, I... I didn't kill him. I didn't."

"Then why is he dead!?"

"I... No."

"Wake up! Come on sleepy head. You can't sleep forever." Rainbow said trying to wake her up.

"Hey RD." The image of Big Mac's death was in her mind. The blood all over the floor, the severed limbs, the giant...

"AJ! Come on get off me we're here."

"Sorry." AJ said trying to get off Rainbow.

"You ok? Need some aspirin or something?"

"That won't help, but thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So who's our guest?"

"Guess."

"Mmm, Derpy."

"No."

"Fluttershy?"

"No."

"Luna, Lyra, Bonbon."

"No, no, no."

"Who?"

"Walk inside and find out."

AJ walked in the house locking the door behind her and locking Rainbow Dash outside. She looked around to see the table set, the TV on, and Scootaloo and her sister sitting in front of it.

"AJ!" AppleBloom shouted running to hug her sister.

"AppleBloom, how did ya get here?" AJ asked hugging her back.

"Dad adopted me."

"Dad? Don't you mean aunt?"

"No, I'm ya'r daughter now." AppleBloom said. AJ blinked in shock.

Rainbow Dash walked downstairs with Spitfire following behind her. RD looked at her wife who was in a blank state shouted. "Let's eat!" The two fillies when to the table as Spitfire followed.

"What the hell?" AJ whispered to RD.

"What are you talking about? Don't you like to have AppleBloom living with us?"

"Yeah but RD come on now she's my sister not my daughter."

"But aren't you happy?"

"I am, but RD if she's my sister then I'm your daughter, but if I'm married to you then you're married to your daughter and that's against the law."

"Wow, wow, wow AJ calm down, AppleBloom sees you as a mother anyway so this should be no problem."

"Fine, but if I or we get arrested I'm..." AJ's whisper was cut off.

"Yeah are you two just gonna stand around and yell in silence at each other or are you gonna eat?" Spitfire asked.

"No." Rainbow Dash laughed.

The mares sat at the dinner table and ate with little conversation. Just silent munching and slurping.


	2. Chapter 2: Ate a pinkie pie

**Chapter 2: Ate a Pinkie Pie for breakfast. Part 1 *Pinkie Pie POV***

**Pinkie pie woke up that morning with her hair down and a frown on her face. She walked down the stairs to a customer asking where the cake family went.**

**"Hi Pinkie," Carrot top said. "Where is Mrs. Cakes?"**

**"Dead," She snarled. "And unless you want to join her I'd suggest you leave."**

**"Dead? How'd she die?"**

**Tears rain down her face as she turned her face away from carrot top. "Timber wolves."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be, it's my fault. It's always my fault, everything I love dies." Pinkie said crying.**

**"Pinkie pie you can't blame yourself for her death."**

**"Not just for her death but for the whole cake family, I'm the last one, they died I didn't try and save them, It's my entire fault. I should just drowned myself in my own blood and save everypony else the trouble." Pinkie cried.**

**"That's terrible pinkie if you need anypony to talk too you can talk to me okay?"**

**"Thanks carrot top but I don't need help but since you offered can you switch the sign to closed?"**

**"Okay." Carrot top said calmly.**

**"Bye." Pinkie said as she crawled to her room.**

**"She needs help." Carrot top thought to herself as she left.**

**Hours passed and not a single pony entered sugar cube corner. Pinkie pie lay in her bed mopping and crying herself to sleep and waking herself up again just to start over. A knock was heard from downstairs but Pinkie ignored it and continued to cry. Another knock was heard.**

**"Go away! We're closed!" She shouted between tears.**

**"Pinkie pie! Come on outside!" Twilight's voice was heard from downstairs.**

**"No! Go away!" Pinkie said crying.**

**Pinkie heard the door open and hooves walking up to her room. She looked to see Twilight just arriving up the stairs.**

**"Well as a princess I command you to come outside." She laughed.**

**"Well that's something you don't deserve," Pinkie snapped from her crying. "You think you're better than us don't you, just because you're an Alicorn doesn't mean you can order us around. You're just the same useless Twilight Sparkle. You should just kill yourself and save everypony the trouble of hating you. You...you whore!"**

**"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted sounding angry.**

**"What are you gonna do? Banish me to the moon or something? Go ahead I've been alone longer than any of you. I never had a loving family, they all hated me and you hate me, too. You just make fun of me that's all you do! You could easily replace me with somepony else. I'm just the punching bag in the group even Derpy has more importance than me."**

**"Pinkie it's not like that. You can't be replaced. We love you; it's us six that are the elements not anypony else."**

**"You can easily replace laughter Twilight, but you can't replace leadership, honesty, loyalty, generosity, but you can replace Laughter and Kindness. I and Fluttershy can be replaced by anypony. We're just pawns and that's all we'll ever be."**

**"Pinkie pie,"**

**"Pinkie pie's dead! I'm Pinkamenia now."**

**"Well Pinkamenia your friends miss you so go outside and play with them."**

**"I don't have any friends."**

**"Pinkie, of course you do and Mrs. Cakes wouldn't want you,"**

**"Don't mention that name to me! She'd want me dead everyone wants me dead."**

**"Pinkie," Twilight turned around and hung her head. "I guess you don't want to go see the Doctor and Derpy marry."**

**"No," Pinkie sniffled. "They wouldn't want to see me after I killed the Cake family."**

**"Pinkie you didn't kill them." Twilight said with confidence.**

**"I might as well have." She sobbed.**

**"Well see ya." Twilight walked downstairs and outside.**

**Pinkie fell asleep for two hours. When she awoke it was raining outside heavily. "I have to go and see them." She told herself. She walked downstairs and out into the open streets of ponyville. She walked through the rain and ended up upon a colt beating up a mare. She tackled him to the ground and punched him with her hoof. The mare ran away from the fight as Pinkie punched him over and over again.**

**"Please stop." He begged.**

**"Ok." She got off of the bloody colt and left him there to bleed. "What did I just do? I don't even remember half of that. Why was I punching him? What was he doing?" Pinkie thought about the little she could remember. She continued to walk to her destination. The rain pounded on her as she grew closer to their graves. When she reached them she sat down in the mud and starred at the grave stones.**

**"It's my entire fault. It's my entire fault." She repeated over and over again. **

**She heard footsteps in mud behind her, but when Pinkie turned around nopony was there. She continued to fill herself with guilt as she sat there, again she heard the footsteps. This time when she turned around Derpy was sitting there.**

**"Hey Pinkie Pie." Derpy said.**

**"Pinkie Pie's dead." Pinkamenia said.**

**"Oh yeah, sorry Pinkamenia."**

**"It's ok."**

**"So why are you sitting here alone?" Derpy scooted closer.**

**"I'm just crying over spilled milk."**

**"Well it looks like you're crying over spilled blood."**

**"Funny, but I'm just mopping. Twilight said it wasn't my fault but it is."**

**"You can't blame yourself for someone's death unless you killed them."**

**"But I did kill them, I didn't mean to but I did. I... I didn't mean to bring the timber wolves out of the woods and get them attacked. It just happened."**

**"You didn't kill them." Derpy stated.**

**"I might as well have." Pinkie said in her downcast state.**

**"But you didn't. . ." **

**"Shut up, I did kill them, it's my entire fault and I don't need a retard to tell me otherwise." Pinkie stormed.**

**"I...*sniff* I'm not a retard." Derpy cried.**

**"Derpy I'm sorry I didn't mean..."**

**"No, you said enough! *sniffle* Goodbye Pinkie." Derpy cried as she walked away.**

**"What have I done," Pinkie said as she lay down in the mud and mopped about everything. "I don't deserve to live, I'm a terrible pony."**


	3. Sparkling jin

Chapter 3: Sparkling Jin. *Twilight Sparkle POV* Part 1

It was cold day in the middle of March. Twilight had just woken up to Spike's snoring. She tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. She threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Spike!" She exclaimed.

"Wh...What? Oh hey Twilight how's it going?" Sleepy Spike said.

"It was going good until you woke me up with your snoring."

"Sorry Twilight, I can't help it."

"It's ok," Twilight yawned. "Just don't let it happen again." Twilight fell back asleep.

"You do know that its 8am right?"

"What!?" Twilight woke up. "It is?"

"Yeah," Spike scratched his head. "Why does it madder though you don't have to do anything, you're a princess remember."

"Spike, I'm supposed to get up at 6am every morning."

"So, it's not like anypony's waiting on you. You don't have a job, an authority, etc."

"I get it ok; you don't have to rub it in."

"Oh, Twilight your wings."

"GA! Oh my I have a wing..."

"You don't need to say it. Here let me."

"No! Spike just don't touch me. Ok."

"Ok, ok. Wow Twilight."

"Wow what?" She snapped.

"You don't need to get so angry."

"Well I don't want you to touch me; I'm, wet as you would say."

"Really why?"

"Because, I don't know why."

"Well maybe because you're cold."

"Why would that be?!"

"The window's open." Spike looked annoyed.

"Oh, ok. I swear that window wasn't open last night. How did it get opened?"

"Oh I have no Idea." Spike remembered he opened it last night to let his Girl Friend Ruby in.

"Spike, are you sure you don't know how the window opened?" Twilight tugged at him.

"Yeah Twilight," Spike swung his hands behind his head. "I have no Idea how it got opened."

"So if I used the truth spell on you. You'll say you had no Idea how it got opened."

"Yup," Spike said relaxed. "I have no Idea; now tell me how that porn got on your computer."

"What are you talking about Spike?"

"I looked through your history. Really Twilight, rule 34."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She blushed. "I've never looked at that site."

"Well how would you know if it was a site if you've never looked at it?"

"You just told me."

"Damn," Spike whispered. "Well I could be lying."

"You could be. But I know what you do in your sleep."

"What are you talking about Twilight?"

"Well, when I'm sleeping you fap."

"No I don't."

"Then what's that sound I hear of moaning?"

"Mmm, ok you got me I fap."

"No, no, no. This was a girl voice, dragon, what's her name."

"Twilight what are you getting at?"

"Spike how is she?"

"No-one, no-pony, I'm not dating anyone." Spike said nervously.

"Come on Spike."

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh yeah." Twilight pushed him down and sat on him.

"What are you doing?!" Spike asked.

"Oh nothing." She started moving her body around on top of the poor dragon.

"Get off me!" Spike pushed her back and saw his erection.

"Why won't you tell me!?" Twilight begged.

"Because of this."

"Please spike!?"

"No! I'm going to get something to eat."

"Alright, fine," Spike left the room and Twilight opened her computer. "How did he know that I look are Rule 34?"

Spike walked downstairs and opened up the panel in the floor boards. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs and made an omelet.

"Let's see now add a little of this a dash of that and some of these."

*Ding dong* the doorbell could be heard from upstairs.

"Who could that be?" Spike wondered.

"Spike can you get that?" Twilight called.

"Fine." He grumbled. He ran up the stairs, closed up the floor and opened the door. "Ruby."

"Hey, I'm sorry that I came over last night; it's just that I wanted to see you again." The red dragon walked in.

"No it's okay. Twilight will be down any minute though so please can we make this fast?"

"Why don't you want her to meet me?"

"Because she doesn't like me dating. Or at least I don't think she wants me too."

"Spike but I love you. We can't be together if we don't have trust, and she's not even your mom she can't tell you what to do."

"Yes she can. She's my caretaker I have to listen to her until I'm full grown."

"But you are full grown."

"What makes you say that?"

"From last night when you planted your seed."

"But I didn't mean too. I'm sorry but we can't be together just yet. Only in the shadows when Twilight's around but for now that's our secret. Okay?"

"Okay Spike." Ruby left shutting the door behind her. Twilight walked down the stairs just as she left.

"So who was it?"

"Somepony asking to rent a book, but we're closed today."

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are. It's Tuesday, we aren't open on Tuesday."

"Not in the morning but in the afternoon we are."

"It's only 9:30 and."

"Spike do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Smoke, fire, something burning."

"Wait. Oh shit my Omelet!" Spike opened the floor and ran down the stairs. He put the fire and cleaned up the mess.

"Spike, come on now we need a new stove."

"No we don't its fine and we don't have the bits to by one." Spike reminded her.

"You're right, we don't unless I sold."

"No Twilight we aren't selling your body."

"I was gonna say books. But that's not such a bad idea."

"Twilight really? Selling your body? You can't be serious."

"Well if we have to I will. I mean it isn't that bad of an idea Spitfire could use me for something. Like a diagram fir a female pony. What they really look like. Hey she could use you too, for or dragon anatomy."

"But where will she find a female counter-part?"

"Maybe your girlfriend, with her red scales."

"She doesn't have red scales."

"Ha! So you do have a girlfriend and plus I found a red scale in your bed that proves it."

"It's one of mine?"

"Your scales aren't red they're purple."

"Twilight fine you got me. But please don't yell at me."

"Yell at you? Why in Equestria would I do that?"

"Because I thought you would be mad at me."

"Well can I meet her?"

"Sure, but if you make fun of her then I get to."

"Have sex with me and her."

"What?! Why would I want that?"

"Because you can get double the pleasure."

"Twilight we didn't have sex."

"Now I know that's a lie. I found your seed on your bed. Along with traces of female fluids too."

"Damn, Twilight fine but can you not be so over dramatic. She's kind of a Fluttershy when it comes to loud noises."

"Okay. I'll try not to yell."

"Okay, now that we got that settled let's clean the house for tonight." Spike suggested.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4 keep calm and keep qiuet

*Disturbing text and language you have been warned*

Chapter 4: Keep calm and keep quiet.*Fluttershy POV* part 1/2

It was a snow day in Ponyvile. Fluttershy was sitting in her room, the lights turned off, the computer on and a chair to sit on. She was looking through the internet, everything that kept her busy from going outside. "I'm just a useless slut." She told herself. Angle, her per bunny walked in with a plastic carrot and some rope.

"Oh no, not again, please angle don't." As much as she pleaded it was no use. Angle jumped on her and tied her up. He opened her legs and tied them down too. "No bad angle." But he continued no matter what she said. He picked up the carrot and shoved it into her. Tears ran down her face as he pulled it in and out.

"Stop," Fluttershy sounded angry. She ripped the rope and pulled out the fake carrot and stabbed the bunny with it.

"You monster," She stabbed him again and again. "Die! Die! Die!" Again and again the fake carrot ripped through his body like a hot knife to butter. She grabbed the body of the dead bunny and ripped its limbs off. She mangled the head by twisting it around as it was still attached to the body. Blood covered her hooves as she continued ripping and tarring the body. She licked the blood off her hooves. She smiled evilly at the dead bunny. "I can't tell anypony about this. Even though I enjoyed it, he deserved for doing it to me every day. I hope this doesn't happen to my friend though; I don't want to kill them. But he was different he treated me like shit. That's all he ever did, he never loved me." Fluttershy said deeply. "I can go back to sleep now."

Fluttershy went back to sleep. She wrapped herself in a blanket, turned on a fan and slept. It wasn't long before she woke up to a bloody house, a bloody room, and dead animals.

"W...what did I do? Why are they all dead? I don't remember killing them," Fluttershy started to cry. "Why are they all dead? *sniff* they can't be dead. Please let this be a dream."

Blood cover the walls. Bodies of animals lay all over the room. Corners of brains, intestines, and fur that was ripped off. Fluttershy curled up in a ball and started to shake.

"What happened? Did I do this? I have to tell Twilight. She'll know what to do." A voice countered her thought.

"Or she'll tell the pony police and you'll get arrested or thrown in an asylum."

"But Twilight likes me, she wouldn't do that."

"Yes she would!"

"Okay. She...she would." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Good, now clean this place up."

"Okay," Fluttershy cleaned up the dead animal bodies. "I... I'm sorry." Fluttershy cried with every body she cleaned up.

"Good," The voice called again. "Now take the blade of a knife a hoof yourself with it."

"What, Oh I don't think I can. I mean, I don't wanna cut myself."

"Do it! And if you bleed lick the blood off the knife."

"O...okay." Fluttershy did as she was told, nervously. With every push of the knife blood squirted out. The pain was the one thing she felt. With every shot of blood she cried a bit more. But the voice told her to keep going no matter what, even if someone walked in on her. Fluttershy gave the knife one last push and she passed out.

"She has some fight in her, but not enough to take her body back. Maybe instead of killing animals and ponies I could just rape her. She wouldn't fight back, unless she lost it. She is quit cute. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad."


	5. Chapter 5 Octavia's depression

Chapter 5: Octavia's depression. *Bonus*

Image: Octavia was storming around in her room, tears running down her face, a picture of of DJ with flowers around it and a golden record that was never touched by anypony, ever.

"Why?! Why did you leave me! Why did you have to die!?" Octavia cried. She hit the floor and smashed it over and over again with her front hoof. "You and me were supposed to be together, and you left me! You abandoned me, forgot me, left me here alone, I thought you loved me! Why, why did you leave me?" Octavia pulled herself together. "You should still be alive, I don't care if it was your time, I'm all alone now. No one loves me here I might as well kill my self and meet you right now." Octavia fell on her knees and hugged DJ's picture.

"I love you. DJ pon-3."

"Please stop crying." DJ's voice called out. "Please." A shadow of her came from Octavia's shadow and hugged her.

"DJ?"

"Please, stop crying I love you. You're still young, go and live your life. I'll be waiting for you up in heaven, just enjoy your last days on earth, you have so many left use them wisely."

"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do to save you."

"Like you could have, I had cancer, they didn't even know where in my body, but it was there. Nopony could have saved me, not even Humphrey. Even though he probably wouldn't have tried too. Please Octavia, live your life don't cry over me, like I said. I'm just a back round pony, I have no use. I'm useless, I."

"Shut up! You're everything to me, I... I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to be with you, never leave me, please."

"I'm sorry Octavia, but I have too."

"No!" Tears ran down Octavia's face. "I'll cry myself to death if I have too. I don't care I won't live like this, alone, forgotten, abandoned. Why, why would the angle ponies take you away from me?"

"I don't know," DJ pressed her head against Octavia's. "I wish I knew why. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Please, DJ, kill me, give me disease or something, it's not worth living alone, I'd rather be dead."

"Don't say that."

"But it's not, I'd do anything for you, anything."

"Live, live your life for the both of us, please."

"I will." Octavia smiled behind the tears.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

DJ faded away and Octavia went to bed. "I will always love you, DJ."


	6. Chapter 6 Sparkling Jin part 2

Chapter 6: Sparkling Jin part 2 *Twilight's POV*

The day never seemed to end. Twilight got the table set, the food was bought and ready to cook, the house was clean and Spike looked his fanciest for Ruby; Twilight was still trotting around in her room thinking of things she might have forgotten.

"No we have that. No got that. What am I, WINE, we need wine." Twilight said rushing out into the busy streets of Ponyvile. She was pushed and shoved by the rushing mares and colts of the town. Her wings scrapped up against one of the mares.

"Watch it!" She demanded.

"Sorry." Twilight said with happiness but then whispered under her breath. "Bitch," Twilight tried to keep moving through the crowd of ponies. She gave up after one of the colts was pushed into her face knocking her to the ground. Twilight got up, spread her wings and flew off toward the market. When she arrived at the market Pinkamenia was at the apple stand yelling at one of the venders. The vender mare cowered at the pink mare's threats and swearing.

"You call this quality?! I call it shit!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted

"What do you want Twilight?!" Snapped Pinkie.

"Stop yelling at the poor mare. She doesn't deserve to be yelled at."

"Twilight." Pinkie put her head down, turned her back to Twilight, and walked away.

The mare thanked Twilight and hugged her. "Do you want anything? It's on the house."

"Well yes I do. You see my friend is having his girlfriend over and I was wondering if I could get some wine."

"Sure, but I only have Jin if that works for you."

"Thanks, I'll take it." Twilight grabbed her item off the counter and turned around. A colt bumped into her knocking her bag to the ground. A colt with black hair, a dyed dark blue tail with reddish/orange tips, silver dyed wings, red eyes and a grey coat.

"Hey, watch where, you're, going," Twilight said slowly looking up. "Hey it's you, that colt I bumped into before."

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry for bumping into you. Name's Omega." He said

"Well I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

"Hey, aren't you Princess Twilight?" Asked Omega.

"Yeah, that's me." Twilight admitted.

"So do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?" Omega asked nervously.

"Sure! I'm mean sure why not?"

"Okay?" He said unsurely of himself.

"Alright so what time?" Twilight asked.

"Tomorrow if you want."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye." Omega blushed as she walked away.

Twilight arrived home with the wine, her face red, and a smile on her face.

"You seem happy. Where's the wine?" Spike asked.

"It's in this bag," Twilight looked in the bag and found todays newspaper instead of the bottle of wine. "Where is it?! It was in here... Omega."

"Who?"

"He's this colt I met. I think he grabbed the wrong bag or stole my wine and replaced it with newspaper."

"Really," Spike asked. *Knock, knock, knock* "I think that's him."

Twilight opened the door and in walked Omega with the bag of wine in his mouth.

"Here ya go." He set the bag on the ground.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I just guessed."

"Well you were very accurate." Spike said.

"Thanks." Omega replied.

"Well thanks. Here's your newspaper."

"That's not mine. I didn't buy that, I bought something else. Looks like I'll have to track that down too. Well see ya." Omega left the house and leaving Twilight to her wine.

"There's something strange about that pony."

"What makes you say that?"

"He knew exactly where I lived spike. I think he's stalking me."

"You're being paranoid."

"Alright for now I'll trust him but there is something strange about him."

"You don't have to trust him Twilight. Didn't you just meet the guy?" Spike convinced her.

"Yeah but I like him. He's kind of cute."

"So now you're gonna start dating?" Spike nudged her.

"No, just gonna have a one night stand."

"A one night stand doesn't end with just sex you know."

"Spike how do you know about one night stands?"

"I read things."

"Spike just because it's on the internet doesn't mean it's true."

"I know."

"Alright let's get ready for dinner." Twilight walked into the living room and cooked their meal.

"Mmm, maybe we could have a double date tonight." Spike grinned evilly.


	7. Chapter 7: faster then the rainbow

Chapter 7: Faster than the rainbow.

*Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo POV*

*Boom* *Crack* the sky lit up in the middle of the night. A rainbow shot across the night sky. A beautiful rainboom was lighting the sky. At the end of the rainboom sat Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo on her back.

"Mom, can I try flying. I've learned a lot from Spitfire can please try?" Scootaloo begged.

"Alright, but don't say didn't warn you, and try to keep up." Rainbow told her.

"Oh keeping up won't be a problem." Scootaloo said.

"Alrighty then," RD said.

Scootaloo flew across the rainboom cutting it in two. She spun at the end to make a twist tail of the split rainbow. She flapped her wings and continued upward. She reached the clouds spread her wings and plummeted toward the ground like a rocket.

"Oh no," Rainbow Dash thought. "She's falling." Rainbow Dash shot over to her daughter and tried to catch her but she was too fast. She passed her and Scootaloo continued to drop. She tried again and missed.

"No!" Rainbow Dash said right before she hit the ground. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, knowing Scootaloo was gonna die.

Scootaloo spread her wings; shot down threw Ponyvile and dragging her tail behind her. She passed Twilight's house, Rarity's house, Old Apple Acres, and Fluttershy's house. She turned around and flew back to her mom.

"Hey mom, mom? MOM!"

"Scootaloo, you're all right!" Rainbow Dash said hugging the little mare.

"Yeah, I learned from the two best teachers."

"But I didn't help in your flying lesions."

"Yes you did."

"I just paid for them, that isn't really helping."

"I wouldn't be flying right now if it wasn't for those lesions though."

"I guess that's true."

"Come on mom. We should go home, I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too."

The two flew home. Spitfire was making dinner, AJ was shaking from her lack of alcohol, and AppleBloom was watching T.V.

Rainbow Dash walked over to AppleJack. "Hey," She smiled. "You okay?"

"Please RD just one drink?"

"No, I said I was gonna help you get over your problems and that's what we're gonna do."

"Please just one?" AJ shook.

"No. AJ come on you don't need it."

"Please?"

"No, mom come on, drink some water or milk. You don't need vodka or wine." Scootaloo promoted.

"How do you know about vodka?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I read the labels in the cabinet." Scootaloo admitted.

Rainbow Dash walked into the kitchen, grabbed all the alcoholic products, and threw them away.

"There, that stuff has caused us too much trouble anyways." She grabbed a key lock, locked the garbage can, and stuck the key up her vagina. "Alright now good luck getting wasted in this house, and I'm locking all the doors and windows, too."

"Alright, mom, can I ask you something?" Scootaloo asked.

"Didn't just do that?" Rainbow replied.

"Yes but that wasn't the question. When is RA coming home?"

"When she finishes the academy or comes home for a holiday."

"When is that?"

"Not for a while."

"How come I couldn't go?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because, Scootaloo, you couldn't fly then, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

"Because they called you retarded."

Scootaloo's heart broke. She felt tears running down her face but she didn't want to cry. She hugged her mom, the tears stained Rainbow Dash's coat with every second of the sad filly's whimper.

"I'm not retarded. I'm a slow learner." Scootaloo cried.

"I know Scoot, I know."


	8. Chapter 8 Blood Moon

Chapter 8: Blood moon. Part 1/3 *Omega POV*

Omega arrived home with his bag. It was full of letters, bills, and "toys."

"To bad I'm never gonna need these things," He said. "And I paid a lot for them, too. Maybe my sis will want them. Too bad I can't reach her in her fancy castle. Still though," Omega looked deeply into the purple toy.

"Talking to yourself again I see." A pony's voice called. Slender pony faded from a shadow into the room.

"What do you want?" Omega snarled.

"Hey, don't bitch at me. I just wanted to see my old friend Omega." Slender said.

"Just because I can see you doesn't mean we're friends. I can see death but she's still a bitch."

"Omega, how can you say that about your only friends?"

"Just because you were the only living things I could talk to without getting shy doesn't mean we're friends."

"Omega, you're immortal because of us. You don't die."

"I know what immortal means. And yes, I am because of you. Thanks I guess. You did keep me company while my family fell apart. Thanks Slender."

"You're very welcome. So tell me who the broad you're dating this week is?"

"What do you mean broad?"

"Girl, Mare, Female pony?"

"Twilight," Omega admitted.

"You're dating a movie?"

"No, I'm dating the princess."

"You do know she's related to you correct?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know that. I wish I could tell her, but I doesn't matter. She wouldn't love me if she found out."

"Who says she loves you now?" Slender laughed.

"Good one." Omega laughed back.

"So are you gonna. Well, get with her?"

"Possibly, but the thing I'm most afraid of is my sis."

"Cadence, why her?"

"Because once she finds out, Shining Armor will have my head for sure. She'll tell him I'm her brother, the supposed to be mortal brother. Cadence doesn't even know that I can't die yet."

"So are you gonna just lie to everypony?"

"Cut the BS Slender. Don't say Everypony and shit."

"Ok, so are still just going to lie?"

"It's not lying to them. It's lying to me, myself. That's who I'm lying too."

"Tonight's a blood moon, you know that right?"

"Yes, it's the one night were I can't go outside. So all I can do is stay here."

"Why can't you go outside again?"

"Because I'll lose my sanity and kill ponies."

"That's not such a bad thing."

"But what if I hurt Twilight, or any of the other five. I couldn't risk it."

"Well," *Ding Dong* "See ya." Slender pony fazed into the darkness.

Omega walked over to the door. He opened it and Spike sat on the other side.

"Oh, hi," Omega said nervously.

"Hey, so Twilight and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight." Spike said.

"Sorry I can't."

"Good, wait did you just say you can't?"

"Yeah, sorry,"

"Who else are you dating?!" Spike jumped.

"Nopony, I just can't."

"But tonight is the red moon, and it's a Friday. Would you want to make the princess mad?"

"No, but the red moon is why I can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Spike. That's you name right?"

"Yeah,"

"Look Spike. I'm sorry but I can't I change when the red moon rises."

"How so?" Spike asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Like a werewolf?"

"Not exactly but something like that."

"Alright," Spike looked down at his feet. "If you want to miss you one chance of getting below Twilight's waist that's fine by me."

"Spike?"

"Yeah."

"What time do I have to be there?"

"At 6:30."

"Cool." Omega closed the door and looked at the clock. "That's an hour from now."

"So you're really gonna do this?"

"Jack?" Omega flashed his eyes into the shadows.

"Yeah, that's me." Jack the pony kill said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my old friend," Jack said.

"Just because..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Good luck."

"So who's your date?"

"Didn't Slender tell you?"

"No."

"Twilight,"

"The slut,"

"No, she's not a slut."

"Oh yeah, she's your slave."

"No, she's not."

"Yet,"

"Like that's ever happen. She doesn't even look at me as her master, but I don't want her too."

"She wants you though."

"She does?"

"Yeah Omega, she wants to see what you're made of."

"Well maybe tonight won't be so bad after all."

"I'll say."

"Well see yeah Jack." Omega said as Jack faded into the shadows. "Now time to get ready."


	9. Chapter 9 A bottle of AppleJack part 2

*Disturbing text and language you have been warned*

Chapter 9: Bottle of AppleJack part 2.

AJ was lying in her bed, curled up in a ball, and shaking. She had only gone two days without alcohol, but she was still shaking like a leaf. She was locked in the house, with no vodka, beer, or any type of alcohol what so ever.

"I just need a sip, just one sip," AJ told herself. "Just one, maybe I can call AR and get some beer."

AJ thought about what she just said. She wanted to smack herself, she wanted to shoot herself in the head, and she couldn't believe she considered asking her own daughter for beer.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" AJ staggered out of bed. "Maybe I'll look up how to make alcohol."

AJ staggered over to the computer, turned on the computer, and searched it on Google. Her search resulted in:

How to get rid of alcohol addiction.

How to get drunk off of toilet water.

How to get high off of flowers.

How to get drunk off of female cum.

How to get high off of couch cushion fuzz.

ECT.

"What the fuck?" AJ exclaimed. "I... I guess I could use my cum but still that's just the most fucked up thing on the internet. "

AJ clicked on the link and instructions showed on how to bottle it, cook it, and what to mix it with. She took a bucket and some of her toys and got to work. She could feel herself die a little in side. She filled the bucket and poured it into a pot. She placed the pot on the stove, turned it to medium, and waited ten to fifteen minutes. AppleJack added some salt, pepper and all different colored liquids.

"If this is what it takes to get the pain away then I'll do it," AJ stopped and realized and something. "I... I didn't feel the pain after I stopped drinking. I don't even feel it now."

AJ grabbed the alcohol related substance and threw it in the garbage. She wanted to hug Rainbow Dash for helping her get over her depression, but AJ couldn't she was locked in the house with no way of getting out.

"I wish you were here RD. You'd kiss me and hug me. Maybe even praise me." AJ started to cry even though she was over her alcoholism, she still was sad about everything. She knew she was a terrible pony for getting drunk all the time. She couldn't get over it. AppleJack just cried. She cried herself to sleep. She slept for two hours. When she awoke it was 8:30 and the red moon had risen. Noise filled the streets of Ponyvile as AJ tried to unlock the door but she couldn't. Rainbow Dash turned the door handle the other way around, the windows were bolted shut, and the screw drivers where locked up tight by that same key RD used to lock the garbage.

"RD, please come home," AJ sat in the corner and hugged her legs. "Please."


	10. Chapter 10 Blood moon part 2

Chapter 10: Blood moon. Part 2/3

*Omega and Twilight POV*

Omega arrived at Twilight's house. He walked inside, said hello to Spike and snuck into the kitchen. Twilight was cooking some carrots, beans, and other types of foods. He snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" He shouted.

"Gaaaaaaah," Twilight jumped to the celling.

"Hey Twilight," Omega smiled

"Hey, and what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I invited him over." Spike said.

"Spike, you didn't even ask me."

"But I thought you liked him." Spike looked puzzled.

Twilight blushed, bright red, redder then the hot stove. Omega blushed to but he also smiled at Twilight making her to blush more.

"Stop it." Twilight said pushing Omega back.

Omega hit the table sending a knife into the air. It impaled his chest. Twilight looked shocked. Tears started to run down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Omega pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground.

"What the, you aren't bleeding."

"I guess I have to explain myself don't I?"

"Yeah," Spike and Twilight shouted.

"Well I'm kind of, a, the brother of, a, Cadence."

"You, you're the brother of Cadence? Don't make me laugh Omega, you can't be related to Cadence you're not even an Alicorn." Twilight tried not to laugh.

"It's true. I got the short end. I didn't get any powers or immortality. I just got wings and a life line."

"But how are you still alive?" Spike asked.

"Because I can see the killers," Omega admitted

"What are the killers?"

"You know, Slender Pony, Jack, Death herself, even moth pony once or twice. If you don't believe me just touch my hoof." Omega raised his hoof for Twilight.

"Okay, but this better not be an excuse just for me to touch your hoof." Twilight told him.

Twilight pressed her hoof against Omega's and the room filled with all sorts of evil creatures. Slender pony, moth pony, even SCP-pony was there. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to cry. She was freaking out. The monsters of her dreams were all real. She pulled away, hoping that the demons would disappear but they didn't Twilight could still see them.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight!" Spike shouted on the top if his lungs.

"What S-p-p-pike?" Twilight stuttered.

"Are you okay?"

"She's fine, just scared of them."

"Of who Omega," Spike asked.

"I'll show you." Omega touched Spike on the shoulder.

Spike hid under the table from all the scary beings.

"That's not gonna work." Omega said.

"M-m-make them go away." Spike begged.

"Why? They aren't gonna hurt you, well maybe Twilight because she's female, but not you Spike."

"What!?"

"Just kidding Twily," Omega said.

Twilight got mad and tackled Omega to the ground. "Don't you ever call me Twily, EVER!"

"Sorry Twilight, I, just."

"What?!"

"Don't touch him." Slender said.

"Why? What are you going to? Ahhhh." Twilight felt a cold tentacle slip threw her body.

"Slender!" Omega shouted.

"Sorry but we can't let her hurt you. Even though you can't die we don't want our master to get hurt."

"Master, but, what?" Spike was confused.

"We follow you Omega, you and you alone. Unless she's joining your family then I guess we will follow her too."

"Please can you pull your tentacle out of her then?"

"As you wish," Slender removed his tentacle from the mare.

"So what am I know your slave?!" Twilight asked angrily.

"No, but we could be a couple."

Mmm, couple, couple. Oh shit Ruby, she's going to be here any second."

"Spike its only 8:25." Twilight told him.

"Who's Ruby?"

"Spike's Girlfriend,"

"How, so is she a pony, or a dragon?"

"She's a dragon, a red dragon too."

*Knock, knock, knock*

"That must be her" Spike said with confidence.

He opened the door and in stepped Ruby. She was wearing a red dress, blue earrings, and blue heels. Her blue eyes shimmered in the light. Spike hugged her; he kissed her and showed her to the table.

"Here ya go Ruby." Spike said.

"Thanks, I like your top hat." She smiled.

"So, hi," Twilight said.

"You must be Twilight." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, that's me. And this is Omega." Twilight introduced him.

"Hey." Omega said.

"So are we gonna eat?" Spike asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, where's the food?"

"In the oven," Twilight said. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks." Ruby said sweetly.

Twilight went into the oven, but found nothing. Twilight walked back into the living room.

"Hey, Spike have you seen the..." Twilight looked at the table all her food was sitting there, her apple pie, carrot casserole, and many other foods.

"What, but, how?"

"Wow Twilight, this looks good!" Spike thanked her.

"You're welcome, but how did it get out here?"

"I took it out, with some help." Omega said hoof-bumping Slender, but to Ruby it just looked like he was hitting the air.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you just put your hoof in the air like someone was there."

"No I'm fine, but I don't think I caught your name." Omega tried to change the subject.

"It's Ruby."

"Hi, Ruby."

"Well shale we eat?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," The other three said and dug into the freshly cooked food.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ate a Pinkie pie for breakfast. Part 2

Pinkie Pie was curled up in her bed in her dark room, the blinds shut, and silence. Sugar cube corner was falling apart, the debt collectors stop sending money notes, they stop coming all together, the costumers, the mailponies, even her friends. Pinkie was just lying in her bed talking to herself.

"I'm not crazy, I'm nit weird, I'm not evil, a killer, or anything like that. I'm me. They can't hate me for being who I am. They should accept me for me," Pinkie sat up in her bed and starred out the window. "It's the red moon; I think Luna will be celebrating with us. Maybe Fluttershy and Luna will get back together. I just want things to go back to normal, before Discord came and stole our happiness, before that day, before, the passing of the cakes. I want to go back, before Luna was queen, before I was lonely, before, before I killed the cakes. I know I can't just sit in this place for the rest of my life. I have to leave those memories behind." Pinkie got out of her bed, threw on a coat to hide her body and went outside. She walked through the streets nicely waving at all the ponies, but not saying anything. She got on the train and went to the castle to see the queen and Princesses but nopony cared. All of them seemed sad for some reason. She went to see Queen Luna but she was too busy to speak and Celestia was at the crystal empire with Cadence.

"Why are they all so busy, or sad, maybe they need some cheering up or something like that, but, I can't cheer them up. I'm just a sad mare with no friends, or family, I'm all alone." Pinkie pie walked to the castle hall, sat down on the stairs and cried. She was sad, depressed and lonely. Everypony was against her. She was crying for fifteen minutes or so when a colt walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, and who are you?" Pinkie pie barked.

"Well, I'm the Doctor of course." Doctor Said with a smile.

Pinkie looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Doctor returned to Ponyvile.

"So why are you crying Pinkie?"

"Because my friends abandoned me."

"How so?"

"The Cake family died, I got depressed, and then everyone started hating me."

The doctor sat down next to Pinkie. "Pinkie just because you're depressed doesn't mean they all hate you."

"Well they do okay, I was a nice, friendly mare that spread happiness to the world, but now I'm just a back-round pony. I'm that broken window that can be replaced, I'm that broken bone that has to be replaced or fixed."

"Pinkie you are many things but broken isn't one of them."

"Thanks Doctor."

"So when was the last time you ate?"

"Four days ago."

"Pinkie, that's unhealthy. You must be starving."

"I thought it would be better if I starved myself to death."

"But Pinkie, if you die the elements die too, the chain will be broken and the elements will be destroyed."

"So? It's not like we need them."

"Come on Pinkie let's get some food, then I'll tell you more."

"Okay, doctor." Pinkie pie said as she hung her head and followed.


	12. Chapter 12

*Some disturbing text and language you have been warned*

Chapter 12: Keep calm and keep quiet part 2.

Fluttershy was lying on her bed. She woke up to knocking on her door. She crawled out of bed and crawled down the stairs. She stood to her hooves and opened the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi ma'am this is the police. We've been getting reports of missing animals do you know about anything that may help us?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I was more help."

"It's okay ma'am. Thanks for your time." The police left.

"Missing animals? But I didn't report Angle missing. What happened last night, or was that this morning, I'm just so dazed. Maybe I... I don't even know. I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Who could that be?" Fluttershy opened the door.

"Hey Fluttershy," Derpy said.

"Hi." Fluttershy said smiling behind all the pain.

"So how's it going?"

"Good, what about you Derpy?"

"Okay, I and the Doctor got separated after the tartus blew up. I'm fine and I'm sure the Doctor is too, but still. I wanted some comfort so I came to you."

"Oh yes, come in. It's kind of cold in her. I can't pay for the heating bill since I haven't gotten paid in a while."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I get paid in animal insurance. If an animal dies I replace it with a new one. But no one's come to see me."

"How much do you charge?"

"50 bits for a new pet, 5 bits a month and 10 bits after the first one dies."

"So ten bits for a new pet after the first one dies."

"Yeah,"

"How much is your heating bill?"

"Ten bits a month, but I had to do some things."

"What kind of things?" Derpy asked.

"Sex, with a few colts," Fluttershy admitted.

"So did you use," Derpy was stopped

"Yes, I think they did. It was so long ago."

"So you're not a virgin?" Derpy asked.

"I never was. My dad made me do things with our dog when I was little. He told me the bills aren't going to pay themselves." Fluttershy told her.

"That's terrible. So he videotaped it and sold it to people. I'm guessing."

"Yeah, and then he reported them and got money for that too. My mom was a pushover and he made her do it too."

"That's terrible."

"He sold mine for more money. I remember where he put the camera. Under me so you could see everything, even when I wet myself."

Derpy was at a loss for words. She wanted to hug Fluttershy and hit her at the same time. Tell her she should have stood up for herself. Tell her she should have said no. But she didn't, Derpy just sat there, breathless, speechless, answerless. Fluttershy hugged Derpy.

"I think it's time I told you something more. I killed angle. He was doing things to me. I lost it and killed him."

"Stop, just, stop," Derpy pleaded.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, you didn't need to tell me that. Please just keep it to yourself."

Fluttershy pushed Derpy to the ground and kissed her long and hard. The two mares blushed. Derpy didn't know what to do. She could feel Fluttershy's hoof going down to her thighs. Derpy closed her eyes, and waited. Fluttershy pulled herself off of Derpy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Derpy." Fluttershy cried.

"It's okay, you're nicer then Pinkie was. She called me retarded." Derpy admitted.

"Oh," Fluttershy hugged her. "It's okay I won't call you that. You're smart. Too bad Luna left me, but I don't blame her who'd want to be married to me?"

"But she didn't leave you forever. She has to run the kingdom."

"Still," Fluttershy looked toward the ground.

Derpy was surprised to that Fluttershy would even talk about Luna at all. She was so depressed when Luna left she wouldn't come out of her house for weeks.

"Fluttershy are you okay? You seem to be talking about Luna. You never do that."

"I don't know why I was talking about Luna. I miss her though. She was my flame as you could say." Fluttershy graveled.

Derpy stood up, "You're going to be okay, right?"

"Yes. I'll be fine, but I kind of want you to stay and leave at the same time." Fluttershy hugged her.

"I'd like to stay but I can't unless I was helping you get over something. So do you need any help with anything?"

"As a matter of fact you could help me." Fluttershy jumped up hugging the gray mare with an evil grin on her face. "Yes I need some help with something."


	13. Twilight's diary bonus

Chapter 13: Twilight's diary. *bonus*

Dear Diary.

I saw a cute colt do day at the market. I know it's not the most romantic place to meet but still. His name's Omega, he's kind of weird though. I can't shake this feeling that's he's following me. Hell, he might be outside watching me. He's handsome though. Very handsome, maybe if he is watching I should rub myself for him, give him a little of what I look like "under the waist." But I would do him if it wasn't for the fact that you looks like an ass-hole. Like if I got pregnant he'd leave me. Maybe I'd jump on him if he had a condom; maybe, he looks like the guy who would enjoy it a lot with or without a condom. What the hell am I saying? Like I'm gonna do that. I just met him; I wouldn't do that, would I? I mean, it's not like he even finds me attractive, even I don't. I may be a princess but I'm still, well, not attractive. *tear drops cover the page* I... I'm not attractive, and I never will be. I'm an ugly little... *More teardrops cover the pages* I'm sad, lonely and pathetic. *Extreme crying*

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Y...yes I'm fine, S...spike, I...I'm fine."

"Twilight, you're, crying, aren't you." Spike asked sweetly.

"I'm fine!" Twilight screamed looking Spike in the eyes.

Spike could see her blood-red eyes and the tears running down her face. "Tw...Twilight?" Spike said shocked.

"I...I'm fine Spike, just go down and make dinner okay?" Twilight asked behind the tears.

"Alright, when you want too, you can come and talk about it, okay?" Spike sounded sweet.

"Spike," Twilight said as he left the room. "Can you invite Omega over?"

"Sure," Spike smiled. "Twilight."

Question of the chapter: Would you hide me and/or any brony friends of yours in your attic if there was a brony genocide?


	14. Chapter 14 bottle o'applejack

Chapter 14: A bottle of AppleJack *AppleJack POV* Final 1/2.

AJ got up and walked over to the window and looked down at Ponyvile. She got an Idea.

"Maybe I could break the window or something." AJ suggested herself.

She grabbed the TV remote and threw it at the window, no use. She grabbed the chair and threw it at the window, no use.

"What the hell? Why isn't this working, did she replace the windows with rubber?" AJ fussed.

In her anger she threw a knife at the window, the glass cut and wrinkled in the wind. She walked over to the window and ripped it open. She jumped out the window and slammed to the ground breaking her hind leg.

"Fuck!" She screamed out. AJ pulled herself off the ground and limped into town.

"I have to find RD." AJ told herself.

She limped to the moon festival in hope of finding her wife; pain shooting threw her body with every step, as she drew closer to her destination she could feel the pain increase even more. Everypony stopped and looked at her. They all whispered to one another.

"Is she okay?" AJ could barely make out of their whispers.

AJ walked through the street threw the crowed of staring ponies. One of them offered to help but she rejected it. AJ kept walking. She couldn't feel her leg anymore but she couldn't lift it either. She limped to the town hall; AJ could hear a scream off in the distance that sounded like Rainbow Dash.

"RD!" AJ shouted trying to run but fell to the ground.

AppleJack started to feel her leg again, it was hot like somepony was trying to cut it off with a blow torch or cook it and eat it while it was still attached. AppleJack lifted up her broken hind leg and screamed in agony, AppleJack ran to Rainbow Dash, she had to admit it felt weird like she had two tail but none the less she kept running. She found Scootaloo with Queen Luna and Princess Celestia.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" AJ asked.

"Mom's somewhere around here, and how did you get out of the house?" Scootaloo asked.

"I jumped out the window and broke my leg." AJ admitted.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Fine, but it does hurt." AJ told them.

"Do you need an icepack?" Celestia asked.

"No, I need my wife, have ya seen her?" AJ asked again.

"She's somewhere around here, but I couldn't guess where," Said Luna.

"That's okay. If you see her, can you tell her I was looking for her?"

"Sure AJ." Celestia promised her.

AJ ran off but fell to the ground again; she felt more pain, heat and this time anger. Scootaloo helped her up and AJ looked at her leg.

"It's blue, and bloody too." AJ said.

"Why is it bleeding?" Scootaloo asked.

"Her leg is ripping." Luna told them.

"You shouldn't try and move it, there's a lot of blood." Celestia added.

"But I have to find my wife."

"Why where you locked up in your house in the first place?" Luna asked.

"Because I had a drinking problem, I just got over it and I wanted to tell my RD but she's no were be seen." AJ cried with tears running down her face.

"Don't cry she'll find you." Celestia convinced AppleJack.

"I'm not cryin' because of ma wife's missin' I'm cryin' because my leg hurts." AJ cried.

"AJ, I told you not to walk on it and to stay put but you didn't listen to me." Luna scolded.

Rainbow Dash walked around the corner of the bar, followed by SpitFire, Soarin' and Fleetfoot, that the four mares sat in front of.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Fleet foot asked.

"I think she needs a doctor." Soarin' suggested.

"Shut up Soarin, she needs a whole medical team." Spitfire joked.

"Spitfire shut the fuck up. AJ are you okay?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sugar cube," AJ said in agony. "But my leg still hurts."

Well of course it hurts. Rainbow Dash thought.

"Should we move you?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Well she is in the middle of the road, why don't we get a stretcher and put her on that?" Spitfire asked.

"Good idea I'll just call an ambulance." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not that bad." AJ said feeling as if she were to pass out.

"Not that bad? Your leg is practically ripped off!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Calm down RD its fine." AppleJack tried standing up but fell back to the ground, drawing more blood.

"AJ!" Rainbow Dash picked her wife's head up.

"I'm fine RD. It's okay."

"Damn it AJ you're not fine. Your leg goddamned is falling off, you're pushing yourself, and you're still a..." Rainbow Dash was cut off.

"I'm over my alcoholism RD."

"You are, thank god!" Rainbow Dash hugged her wife. AJ closed her eyes and hugged her back.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, we should bring her to the hospital." Spitfire suggested.

"Yeah, maybe they could sow her leg back together." Soarin convinced her.

Rainbow Dash set her wife on her back. AppleJack passed out as they flew to the hospital, they laid her down on a table and a Doctor walked into the room.

"Rainbow Dash did you break your wing again?"

"No, my wife's leg needs to be sown up."

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor said as he walked over to AJ.

"Do you think you can help her?" SpitFire asked him.

"No, I don't think I know I can."

The doctor grab a sewing kit and begun to fix AJ's bleeding leg.

AJ woke up, feeling nothing but pain, screamed out in agony. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh, fuck!"

"AppleJack, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fuck me," AJ gasped. "It hurts like a bitch!"

With every stitch AppleJack screamed louder. "It would be better if you were a sleep."

"But I'm not now am I?"

"You know I don't have to do this, I can just let you bleed to death, and your leg wouldn't heal without these."

"Well can you get some of that knock out gas?"

"Sorry, I can't you're already away, it wouldn't do anything, plus I'm almost done." The doctor continued to sow her leg up.

AJ screamed on last time. "Gaaa!" And passed out.


	15. Chapter 15 Ate a pinkie pie for breakfas

Chapter 15: Ate a Pinkie pie for breakfast. * Pinkie Pie POV final 1/2*

*Depressing and strong language, plus some sexual contact*

Pinkie Pie and the Doctor arrived at the fancy Canterlot restraint. Pinkie grabbed a table and sat down; Doctor followed her to the table and sat across from her. He reached into his bag and pulled out a glass ball, he handed it to Pinkie.

"So what am I supposed to do with it?" She asked him.

"Look into it, and think about your past."

"Why, my past is the thing I want to get rid of."

"Why, because of you and Discord?" Asked the Doctor,

"Yes, I don't want to see myself becoming his...his. I can't even say it." Pinkie started to cry, she turned her head to hide the shame.

"Because you're weak, you let him control you, you useless whore!" The Doctor charged her with hate.

Pinkie's hair dropped, "I'm not a whore!" She grabbed a knife and held it to his throat. "You don't know me! And you never will." She dropped the knife and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, you're right, I'm useless, you're right...about everything."

"You're good; you see how pointless it is to struggle. Why don't you pick up the knife and slit your throat." The Doctor smiled evilly. "Hey what are you..."

Pinkie grabbed the glass ball and smashed it on the ground, shattering it into a thousand pieces. She smiled, grabbing a shard of glass, and gripped it until her hoof started to bleed.

"I am useless." Pinkie pie dropped the knife.

Pinkie pie walked out of the restaurant and into the open streets of Canterlot. The doctor followed her, as it started raining heavily, Pinkie walked into an ally way and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where'd she go?" The Doctor wondered.

"Right here," Pinkie jumped out of the shadows onto the Doctor, nocking him down, she pulled out a big silver knife and stabbed at him. He grabbed the knife in his hooves, pushed Pinkie off of him, he flipped the knife around and charged her.

"NOW YOU DIE!" He shouted as he reached her, swinging the knife around but missing with every swing.

"You're the weak one." Pinkie kicked him with her hind hooves, sending him flying. He dropped the knife, Pinkie ran to grab it, picked it up, and threw it at him. The knife pierced his leg as she jumped over him, leaving the alleyway, and ran to the train just as it left. She fell asleep on the train half way to Ponyvile. When the train stopped, she was grabbed by two colts in police uniforms and cuffed.

"Thought you could get away? Huh? You thought you could escape the Doctor? Well guess what? You'll never get away from me Pinkie, my old slave."

"What are you talking a about? Discord was the one who...Discord, is that you?"

"Well who else would it be? The Doctor's never coming back; he left with what he wanted. It's just you and me tonight." Discord told her, grabbing her face and squeezing it together.

Pinkie looked at his leg; she could see the knife, but no blood.

"I thought Derpy killed you," Pinkie tried to distract him. "So I take it you're gonna steal all the mares in Ponyvile again, right?"

"Oh Pinkie, you have so much to learn, don't you see I was never dead. And the only reason, you're probably wondering, the only reason why I wanted to marry Derpy is so she couldn't kill me, you see this ring?" Discord held out a golden ring and showed it to her. "It disables your special powers, turning you into a simple earth pony. If I were to get this on the Princess's hoof I could kill her and take the kingdom, I have hundreds too, I've even sold a few of them, but the one that caught my eye the most was a colt named Omega."

"Twilight's boyfriend, she talks about him all the time."

"But they only met yesterday." Discord gagged.

"They've been together for a week. I know because as soon as they met the Cakes family died."

"Yes they did, and wanna know who did it?" Discord smiled.

"Who, me, I know I'm the reason they're dead."

"Oh Pinkie you do have much to learn, don't you see, I only want you. You're the reason that I came back to Equestria in the first place. Now if it makes you feel better I can bring them back, for a price."

"So I take it you want me to come back with you, to where ever you're living now."

"Yes, and if you don't want to, I'll just force you to come with me." Discord laughed evilly.

"Well to bad, I'm not coming with." Pinkie stretched her tail out and grabbing the knife with her tail.

Discord slapped her tail, the knife dropped to the floor, he picked it up. "Now now, no need to fight, you'll need all your strength for what I'm gonna put you through."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Many things," Discord drug his tiger hand across her body. "But maybe we'll stay in Ponyvile, or maybe we'll leave. Either way, you're going to bare my children."

"No! I'm not doing it. I'm not going to do those things ever again!" Pinkie struggled.

"Oh, well yes you are, if you want to ever see the sun again." Discord felt the poor mare's body.

"Stop touching me!" Pinkie screamed.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to stop." Pinkie growled.

"No!" Discord shoved his fingers inside the mare.

"Stop," Pinkie screamed out.

"Why, don't you like it?" Discord went faster.

"Stop please!"

"No, I'll do what I want to you. I OWN YOU!"

"No!" Pinkie Pie passed out.

"Good slave," Discord laughed as her passed out body fell to the floor. "Pick her up! I don't want her to be too injured." The two colts, Discord and Pinkie Pie disappeared into a shadowy door. Not a single marking of a trail was left behind, any trace or blood, like it never even happened...


	16. Blood of the rainbow

Chapter 16: Blood of the rainbow. Part 1/1 *Rainbow Dash POV 1/2* *Rainbow Dash is gonna kill me when she reads this chapter*

Two days earlier:

Rainbow Dash was lying in her bed crying, muffling every whimper, whine, and heavy sob into the pillows. Rainbow Dash's door creaked open a bit and Scootaloo looked inside. Rainbow Dash heard the noise and looked at the door. She could see the little filly watching her.

"Mom, you're crying." Scootaloo spoke.

"*sniff* *sob*"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey, I'm just sad."

"Why?" Asked the filly trying to push on into the conversation,

"I'm just sad, okay. I don't wanna tell you. I'm just kinda protective of it."

"Why? Did you kill someone? Are you having an affair?" Scootaloo leaned in.

"Yes, I'm having an affair," Rainbow laughed behind the tears.

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes, but I'm not cheating on your mother, I haven't killed anyone, it's not a crime. It's about where I came from. I'm not from Equestria, that's all I'm telling you."

"Come on tell me, please?"

"No, I'm just gonna go back to bed."

"But it's only 11:30am."

"So, and can you hand me that book?" Rainbow asked Scootaloo.

"Your diary, Sure."

"It's not my diary. And plus you should be at school shouldn't you?"

"Spitfire canceled class today."

"I still don't get why she gave up being a wonderbolt to live with us."

"Well she did kinda feel bad about laughing at you for liking mares." Scootaloo reminded her.

"But that was such a long time ago that was like a year or so ago right?"

"Two months, to be honest"

"Wow, now can you leave I gotta do something."

"Want me to get your vibrator?"

"No, and how do you know what that is?"

"We finished up our sex ED unit last week, the topic was masturbation."

"I've gotta have a talk with Spit about what she's teaching your class."

"Why, it's not like I don't here that stuff from you and mom."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash blushed. "You heard that?"

"All of it, the squeaking, screaming, and all of the "oh yes's."

"Oh, sorry we'll try to keep it down next time."

"It's okay. It's not like I'm not used to it. When I stayed with Pinkie before you took me in. That's all I heard from the Cakes family."

"Oh, god, They still go at it?"

"They did, I left in the middle of the night."

"How long did they, you know."

"They started at 10 and I left at 1am and they were still going strong."

"Ewe. Let's stop taking about this okay."

"Alright, I think I'll go and get some food, want anything?"

"No thanks Scootaloo."

"Alright mom, bye."

"Bye."

Scootaloo left and Rainbow Dash opened her diary. She took a pencil in her mouth and started righting.

"Dear Diary,

I've missed for a while now, it's been almost a whole year since I went back, but I don't think I can, Scootaloo's starting to dig deeper. I guess I could tell her, but what if she tells AJ? What will A-Jack think? She might even leave me the way I've been lately, I threw out all the alcohol in the house, she has every right to leave me. I know she's hurting but alcohol isn't the answer, okay maybe I'm getting off topic. I know I'm not from this world, or at least I don't think I am, but I wanna go back and see my dad, he probably misses me. I know I miss him; if he didn't find me that rainy night I probably wouldn't be here today, maybe I'd even be dead. He raised me by himself, he took care of me, even though times where tough. He still fed me, loved me, and cared for me. I...*tear drops*I miss him. He was the worlds greatest dad, even though he wasn't my real dad. I wonder if Celestia can send me back just to see him, but maybe she'll throw me in a dungeon. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be, you know, human." Rainbow Dash flipped the page and continued righting. "I remember when he bought me that purple toy. I used it everyday after, well, school I guess. I guess I never told you about my school. I when to an online school, we had an old computer that still worked and I'd use that for assignments. I remember when it broke and we fixed it together. To bad I was in the middle of an 18+ movie when it did. I had a lot of explaining to do. It's funny though, he buys me a, well, I guess I'll use the word this time, dildo and he "yells" at me for watching porn. We both laughed about it the day after. I can't wait to see him again. It's gonna be great. We'll have so much fun, maybe I can bring AJ if with. But what if doesn't approve of me being a, I guess the word would be filly fooler right? Yeah, filly fooler I like the sound of that. It's different, like me."

"Yeah Rainbow! How's it going!?" Spitfire walked in.

"Good." Rainbow Dash closed the book and shoved it under the pillow.

"Whatcha reading, that sex book thingy?" Spit asked.

"No, I don't read those, they don't have a good dialog."

"So you did read one before?" Spit asked.

"Yes, well no, AJ read it and she told me about all the new stuff we could try. A few of them were pretty fucked up."

"Weren't they all?"

"No, I thought a few of them would be fun, like this one we would make a cake out of our."

"Okay! You don't need to tell me."

"Alright."

Spitfire examined Rainbow Dash's face one more time.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Why were you crying?" Spit asked.

"It's personal."

"RD don't give me none of the "it's personal" bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, it's a diary."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay, just don't try and get anything out if me." *sob* Rainbow Dash warned her.

"Alright, can I get a kiss?"

"Sure," Rainbow Dash kissed Spitfire and she left.

"I can't let anyone find out about my dad," Rainbow Dash thought to herself. "I gotta keep it to myself for now, but I hope Celestia or Luna can keep a secret." Rainbow Dash closed her diary and went feel asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Blood moon

Chapter 17: Blood moon part final 1/2. *Omega and Twilight POV* *Sexual thoughts and language*

Omega was sitting at the table, empty plate, gazing off into the ceiling, thoughts running through his head. He imagined Twilight and him in her bed. She took her hoof and moved it up and down over his extended...

"Omega, Omega!" Twilight shouted.

"Wha, what?" Omega snapped out of his daze.

"You okay? You just sat there breathing heavily."

"Ye...yeah I'm fine." Omega felt his wet boner. 'Dammit'

"You don't seem to be." Spike joked.

"Mmm. I don't seem to be sane either." Omega smiled.

"Hey Omega, I'm sorry but I have to ask, what do you do for a living?" Ruby wondered.

"I... do carpenter work; I break things and fix or replace them. I also do a little bit of therapy." Omega pulled out of his ass.

"Sounds fun, hey can you help me clear the table?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Omega and Twilight cleared the table leaving Ruby and Spike in awkward silence.

"So, ruby, have you ever been in a relationship besides me?" Spike asked. 'Why the hell did I ask that?' He thought.

"Well, no not really. I met a guy before but, it wasn't serious or anything. We didn't even kiss." Ruby responded. 'Why did I answer that?'

"So, how are your parents?" Spike asked.

Ruby didn't answer; she just looked down at the ground and tried not to cry. Spike could hear her sniffles.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"N...no, they're...they're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone? Did the abandon you?"

"No, they were killed. When I was 5, I never really knew them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No,*sniffle* its okay spike. I want to talk about it with someone. Please sit down."

"So, you think those two are hitting it off?" Omega asked.

"Well, they're hugging. I wonder what they're talking about."

"Mmm, well, she's crying. Maybe Spike broke up with her."

"On a first date? Who does that?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, why don't you tell me about yourself? I still don't know much about you." Twilight asked

"Well, you know what I do for a living, so what else do you want to know?"

"How are you're parents?" Twilight leaned in close.

'Fuck' "My parents past away, I was 2 so I never really knew them at all. Not even their names. What about you?"

"Well I'm from the Sparkle family, I went to school at the Canterlot academy with Princess Celestia, and had kind of a boring childhood. I was teased a lot because I was different," Twilight started to cry. "Nobody ever excepted m...m...me."

Twilight started crying heavily, unsure of what to do Omega hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, everything's okay." Omega calmed her.

Twilight hugged him back, and kissed his cheek as well. She stopped crying and pushed him to the floor. She buried her face into his chest and whispered. "I love you."

"You what, sorry but I couldn't hear you."

"I love you." Twilight looked at him and kissed him heavily.

'Wow, I didn't expect this out of anything tonight.' He thought with every second of her warm tongue in his mouth.

Twilight pulled away. "So, how was it?"

"Well believe it or not, my first."

"Really, I wish I could say the same but I'm still a virgin."

"I hate to admit it myself but I am too."

"Well no figure. It's your first kiss. I wouldn't expect you to have, well have had sex."

"Hey. Guys, me and ruby are gonna go upstairs." Spike walked in.

"Okay, why are you telling us this?"

"Because I was hoping you two would well leave."

"Why? It's not like you're gonna... You are aren't you?"

"Mind if I use your bed Twilight?"

"Yes! I sleep there!"

"I promise we won't get messy."

"Ewe, just clean it up when you're done. I'm gonna have to get it disinfected."

"Why you a germ-a-phoebe?"

"No, cum is just so, nasty, it's all sticky and mushy."

"How would you know that?" Omega asked her.

"Let's just say it's from when I was younger. Me and my brother, why the hell am I saying this to you!?"

"What but I thought you were a virgin."

"I am, it doesn't matter though. It was a long time ago."

"Come on tell me more."

"No, and we should get going Spike and Ruby might start any second."

"Alright." Omega and Twilight left the house, Omega grabbed his saddle bag before he left. The two of them walked to the lake as the sun dived below the horizon.

"The water looks beautiful." Twilight said.

"I know." 'It's almost as beautiful as you.' He thought.

"It's so calming. I could just sit here all day."

"To bad the day's ending."

"Yeah, hey do you know the forms of clouds and stuff?" Twilight asked looking back at Omega.

"Ah, kind of why?"

"Because there's a dark cloud coming from that way." Twilight pointed to the north.

"Looks like a rain could." Omega responded.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Awhile maybe ten or fifteen minutes."

"Good." Twilight pushed Omega to the ground and kissed him.

It started raining.

"Oh shit."

"I thought you said we'd have a while before the rain came."

"Me too, come on we should get out of the rain." Omega and Twilight ran back to the Library.

Twilight tried to open the door. "Shit the doors locked."

"Do you have a key?"

"No, I left my saddle bag inside."

"Well, I guess we're stuck out here, unless you know how to pick locks, but you being a high-end princess. I wouldn't think you know how to."

"You got a screw-driver in there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I see it?" Omega handed Twilight the screwdriver.

"Okay but I don't think you can."

"Done."

"What no way."

"Yup. I learned to do it as a foal. Shining armor showed me how."

"Wow, your bother must be fun if he knows how to pick locks."

"He's very fun. One time we. Well I actually shouldn't tell you that, never mind."

"That's okay; I get it, family secrets."

"Yup, got any of your own?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I should tell you."

"That's cool. Come on inside, you don't wanna get sick now do you?"

"Nope. Oh Twilight and thanks."

"You're welcome. So you plan on staying for the night?"

"If you'll have me. That is."

"Sure, you're not a rapist, are you?" Twilight joked.

"No, unless you want me to be." Omega laughed back. 'God what is wrong with me?'

"Ohm, okay," Twilight looked blankly into the dark room and turned the lights on. "Oh god."

Spike and Ruby were lying on the floor. Both drunk, a bottle in Spike's hand labeled ever clear.

"Wow that shit's like gasoline. It burns like hell." Omega picked up the bottle.

"Mmm, there's still some left in there."

"Wanna get wasted?" Omega smirked.

"Yeah sure. Right after we have sex." Twilight laughed.

"Well do you want to?"

"What are serious?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a joke."

"Hey if you want to we can."

"You're, you're kidding me right?"

"No, if you want to, we can."

"Okay, I must be dreaming, you of all ponies want me."

"Yeah why not, you're cute."

"A. Okay, but why don't we go to the moon festival thingy?"

"It's almost 1am."

"Damn it Omega don't chicken out, take it. Have sex with her. Isn't that what you wanted?" Alpha asked him.

"Yes, but, I don't think I can do it, not yet."

"What the fuck will it take you to get up in there?"

"I don't know. Maybe me not being half asleep."

"And getting drunk will change that? Trust me just do it."

"Omega, Omega. You okay? Oh, are you scared or something, relax I'm clean. No STDs or anything. Promise."

"No, it's not that. I just, fuck."

"What?"

The sound of thunder came rolling through Ponyvile. Twilight got scared and jumped into Omega's arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got scared that's all, now, can you put me down," Omega set her down. "Can't believe you caught me, being a pony and all."

"Fast reflexes I... wait a minute, you're afraid of thunder."

"No I'm not!"

"It's okay to be afraid Twilight, I'm afraid of stuff too."

"Okay maybe a little. Wow expected us to do a little brother sister fight there."

"To be honest me too."

"So, you look tired, how about we go to bed?"

"Okay."

"Come on. Upstairs."

"Wait, what about these two."

"Meh, just leave them, they'll be fine."

"Alright."

Omega followed Twilight upstairs. Just as the power went out to most of the houses.

"Shit. Can't see a thing."

"Me neither. Maybe I could make a fire so we could see."

"With what? Your hooves." Twilight joked.

"Well I can't."

"Let me guess Alpha can."

"Yeah he actually can."

"Great."

"What? You don't like him or something?"

"By the way, since we're on the topic. I like the little trick you did at dinner."

"Trick, what trick?"

"You know with all the fake creatures and stuff?"

"That wasn't fake Twilight."

"Right, okay then make a fire with your hooves."

"Okay." Omega clapped his hooves together and pulled them apart. A fire sparked in his hooves.

"Oh shit, they are real. So, it is true."

"Yeah, and that cold tentacle was slender man. I told you they were real."

"Are they gonna hurt me at all?"

"That's what you're scared of? I just lit fire with my hooves, aren't you worried about me burning down your house?"

"No, not really, I don't want to die in my sleep."

"Twilight, it's gonna be okay. They won't hurt you."

"Right, that what they all say before someone ends up dead or raped!" Twilight started panicking.

"Twilight calm down."

"But what if." Twilight tripped on the stairs and fell backward, landing on him, smacking him to the ground and knocking them both out...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The past I wish I could forget. *Omega's past POV*

Omega was sitting in Twilight's bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking if his foal-hood.

It was raining heavily. His parents left him at home when they took his sisters to some fancy dance thing, is what they told him, he sat in his room for hours.

"They always treat me like a baby. I'm as old as Cadence. Why did they take her and not me too? They probably don't even love me."

Omega crawled under the covers.

"They know I get lonely."

"I was a little bitch. I cried so much."

"Maybe they'll come home soon. They can't just forget about me. They haven't even given me powers yet...soon they will, I just know it."

"They never came home that night. I fell asleep around 1am. Woke up at 10:30, my sisters where home..."

"Luna, where's mom and dad?"

"There out getting food." Luna stalled.

"But, they did that yesterday."

"That's when I knew."

"They didn't make back last night did they?"

"No, they didn't. I'm sorry."

"So, I'll never get my powers will I?"

"That's when I found out the truth."

"They, Omega, this is very hard to say but, they where never gonna give you any."

"Wha, What, but, why?"

"They hated me. Because I wasn't planed for, I was supposed to die in my mom. Not make it. So Cadence would be stronger. They cut me from the family so, I cut myself from others too, that was the day I left them. Only Luna knew where I went. She's the only one of them that knows I'm still alive. It's because of her I am alive. I own everything to her."

Omega walked to his room and packed up some supplies, clothes, food, and his birth toy.

"Why are you leaving bro?"

"Because I'm not part of this family. "Dad" and "mom" made that very clear."

"You don't have to leave."

"What's the point, I'm just gonna die anyways. You'll live forever and I'll just pass. Why would I want you to watch me die?" Omega grabbed a gun out of his dad's room.

"Omega, what are you gonna do with a gun."

"Hunt when I run out if food."

"You're insane. You don't even how to use one of those."

Omega grabbed a box of ammo.

"I'll learn."

"Please don't leave."

"Why? It's not like anyone's gonna miss me."

"Please."

Omega opened the door and left.

"I will."

"They never went looking for me. Luna tried. I saw her in my dreams. That's when I woke up most of the time. It was a week or two of living in the woods. Then I saw a wolf, grabbed the 44 magnum and run. Fell down a hill, heard a gunshot and don't really remember anything after that. Just pain. Then I saw Alpha."

"You okay kid? You seem to be hurt."

"I'm fine...gawww!"

"You don't seem to be. I can pull the bullet out, but you might not make it either way, unless you make a deal with me."

"Hell no!"

"Alright, I'll just let you bleed out slowly."

"Wait! What kind of deal?"

"Eternal life...for your body."

"What no! I'm not gonna become your sex slave!"

"No, you see. My body's fading, I was wondering if I could live in yours."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, and you'll live forever."

"Okay, but if you're living inside me how do you get out, or in?"

"Like this."

"He grabbed my hand and just started to absorb into my arm. Like a scene from a video game."

"What are you,"

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Omega started twitching, he reached down to his waist and ripped out the bullet.

"Ah! Fuck."

"You okay?"

"What where are you?"

"I'm in your head. Sorry for the pain."

"So what's your name?"

"Alpha, yours?"

"Omega,"

"Ha, weird."

"What, my name?"

"Yeah, Alpha, Omega."

"Mmm, funny, So what are you?"

"Creepy pasta, a creature that walks the world, can't be killed, can't die. You'll see many like them, but you'll look as me and not your pony self."

"I'll look human, that's what you're saying."

"No, furry, half human, half wolf. You can do many things now. Go and jump off a cliff, trust me, you'll live."

"What, don't creepy pastas have backstories?"

"Yeah, how would you know that?"

"Read a book, so what's yours?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on what is it!?"

"Wow, I picked the whiny bitch for a host."

"Host, what are you a parasite."

"No, your eternal life, that's all that matters. Oh yeah, and creepy pastas can kill other pastas so. Yeah."

"So, they can kill me?"

"No, they can kill me and take over your body. They can also control it."

"But can you please tell me your story?"

"No! It's pointless."

"Why, you don't like it or something."

"It's just, never mind let's make a fire."

"Okay!"

"That was the first day I ever trusted anyone like that. I actually had a friend for once. I wasn't alone anymore, at least, not as much as I have been. I had someone looking out for me for once. Not a bunch of traders, my actual family never did loved me, so why do I love them? They abandoned me for death. They left me to bleed as they patched themselves up. Alpha was family and he always will be."


	19. More of the damned past

Chapter 19: More from the damned past. *Twilight's past POV*

"I was just a little filly when it happened, my big bro waked in in me sleeping. He woke me up and asked if I could do him a favor. He told me..."

"Okay Twily can you do me a favor and sit on my lap?"

"Ohm okay. Why?"

"Oh no reason," Twilight sat on her brother's lap and felt something big and hard slip into her body.

"What...what was that?"

"Oh nothing, now close our eyes."

She did as instructed. Twilight felt tape go around her mouth and Shining armor restrained her.

"What, what are you doing?" Twilight was muffled from the tape. She felt a cold piece of metal touch her face, she was too scared to look. The next thing she knew, she started bouncing. The hard long object got harder. She felt herself bleeding, she cried, but nopony heard it. The pain shot through her body with every bounce and she heard Shining armor grunting. It wasn't long before she felt a hard pulse inside her. White fluid came out her mouth and she passed out.

"That wasn't the only night he did that either, it happened the next night, and the next, but only with my mouth and my ass. Until one night:

"Bro I don't wanna do that stuff anymore, it hurts."

"He demanded I have sex with him. He slapped me, tied me down and just... in every hole. I felt so dirty after that. I was covered in it, and I couldn't get that feeling of it out of my head. The next day I had a bruise on my face from his hoof. I walked downstairs and that was the first thing they saw:

"Twilight what happened!? Your face is all blue."

"Oh, I just fell out of my bed last night. I'm fine."

"We should take you to the doctor; it might swell and hurt a lot."

"No I'm fine really."

"No matter what I said they didn't listen, when we went to the doctor he asked my parents to leave. I thought he was gonna do the same to me. He told me to look over at the wall and when I did he told me to:

"Okay Twilight, this may sound awkward but I'm going to need you to pee, can you do that for me?"

"Are you gonna hurt me if I don't?"

"No, I promise."

"I did as he told; he showed me the pregnancy test. It had a plus on it:

"What does the plus mean?"

"It means bad things."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, but you have, well how do I put this. Another you growing inside of your body."

"Well is that bad?"

"For your age yes, you're only 12 so I guess you wouldn't understand. I'm going to have to tell your parents about it."

"But what if they get mad at me?"

"Well look Twilight, I'm gonna have to ask you some questions."

"I answered all of them. Shining armor still got off free though. After he raped me, my parents never even knew, they still don't. I asked the doctor to not tell them, he gave me some pills to take, one for the injury, and one for the life ruiner. I still don't like babies today. I was in so much pain when I got my first period. I guess the pills killed it. At least I wasn't a 13 year old mother. I'd be 24 with an 11 year old filly. Maybe Omega and I wouldn't have been together if it stayed alive. Now all I wish is that I would wake the fuck up now.


	20. The good ol' days

Chapter 20: The olden days.

*Applejack's past POV*

"I remember when I was just a little filly, and learning how to buck apples with my brother, I'd just learned that my parents died. My pa was shot point blank in the head and my ma, she was raped to death. The next day the police showed up at our door with a baby. That baby foal was Applebloom. They found my ma's body. They cut her open and inside were Bloom. She was still alive amazingly. Applebloom looked to me as a mom more than a sis. I can still remember when she had bad dreams and would call "mommy" and come rushing in. Scootaloo does the same sometimes, but RD mostly answers. Rainbow Apple did it when she was about 5-6, but then she stopped. I miss her, but the princess took her away to the canterlot academy. She hardly ever visits from the academy, guess she's too busy studying to come home."

"Doc, what's she saying?" RD asked.

"It's from blood losing. She's lost a lot. What's your blood type?"

"Rainbow Dash is the reason I'm still going, she's kept me on my feet for as long as I can remember. I've loved her ever since I met her. I could never cheat on her no matter what, even though I already have."

"What!? She...she cheated on me?"

"What a shocker." Doc said.

"Shut up!"

"Rainbow if you want me to fix her up just sit there quietly. Ignore everything you hear from her. She's not thinking strait. It's not really her it's just an illusion."

"If it's an illusion..."

"RD stop, just go in the waiting room."

"Fine," RD left the room and sat down outside. "Who'd she cheat on me with?"

Back in the operation room AJ was talking more about her past unconsciously.

"It was my brother, big mac; we got drunk on my B-day and snuck off to my bed room. This was almost a year ago. Before RA left for the academy, I still regret it to this day; you don't forget something like that. That feeling of waking up with someone else, it just makes you wanna die. The worst part is. Applebloom knows. I don't know who but she knows. The next morning she came to me and asked:

"Hey sis, what where you and Big bro doing last night in bed?"

"Oh, Bloom you say that? Oh we were just cuddling."

"But why where you moaning?"

"It was a really good cuddle."

"Why where you saying 'Oh yeah but your big wet..."

"Then Granny Smith walked in. So I covered her mouth..."

"Look we'll talk about this later okay Applebloom?"

"Okay..."

"Talk about what AJ?" Granny smith asked.

"Oh nothing, just about apple bucking." 'I had to make something up.'

"That's sweet."

"I had to lie to Granny smith. What more could I do, she woulda kicked me out of the house, and if I went to RD's she'd asked why and I'd have to tell her. I couldn't let that happen. So I just hoped she wouldn't find out. It was a drunken mistake. I should've told Rainbow from the start. I never thought it would haunt me for this long.

"After we had a family greeting and granny left the room I told Applebloom what really happened:

"Look Applebloom, I have to tell you something."

"What is it sis?"

"I slept with Big Mac I had... a foal making time with him."

"But. That's illegal sis."

"I know but we were drunk. I wouldn't have meant to do it if I won't drunk like that. I'm sorry bloom. I just... got careless."

"It's okay, and I won't tell Granny Smith as long as you promise not to stop drinking."

"I tool that promise and broke it a week later. I felt terrible the next day I woke up. Pain was running though my body. At least this time I woke up next to Rainbow. I still feel bad about it. Applebloom didn't find out about me breaking the promise until Rainbow told her a month or so later. The guilt killed me so much, I started to think about suicide, and I just got drunk to stop myself from pulling that damned trigger. I don't know why but RD left a gun by the night stand every night. I guess just in case someone broke in or something like that. I woke up every day and looked over at it, its chrome finish, and at her. I usually picked it up and thought about pulling the trigger, but I usually heard a knock on the door and I put it back or in the night stand. Most of the time it's Scootaloo or RA waking us up. I had a bottle of ever-clear in my night stand that I would usually drink when they were gone. After they go to school me and RD usually walk up stairs and have a little fun before we go to work. RD still works for the weather patrol on weekends but for the week she's at the wonderbolt academy working with the new comers to the school. Too bad she has to work all the time. We need the money. It's mostly my fault, I spend half of it at the bar, and it just got worse. We had to sell a lot of things. I even stole some vodka once. I huge bottle that replaced the empty ever clear in my night stand, but I think what really eats at me is that my parents where heavy drunks too. My ma was raped and my pa was shot point blank in the head. Applebloom was the result. The worst part is that my ma lived until they found her, brought her to the hospital and put her on life support until bloom arrived. I feel bad for them. My pa was always trying to protect her. At least my ma didn't suffer like he did. Watched her be raped right in front of him. And then shot multiple times. After me and Big Mac found out about it he went away for a week with dad's gun. Came back with a black eye and an empty clip, what the fuck did he do? He's not a killer. He's sweet and nice. Just... I guess death brings out the worst in us."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Falling stars. *Pinkie Pie POV* final 2/2. *Over sexually theme and heavily language*

"Ug, son of a bitch, what happened? I can't feel my waist down." Pinkie scanned the room; it was dark and hard to see. She tried to move but was chained up.

"So, you're finally awake. Good." Discord walked over to her.

"Now tell me. Who are you?"

"What, you know who I am. I'm Pinkie..." Discord slapped her across the face.

"Wrong! Now tell me. Who are you!?" Discord rubbed the mare's thigh slowly reaching for her center.

"It's Pinkamerdia Diane pie."

"Wrong!" Discord made a fist and shoved it inside Pinkie's small vagina.

"Aw! You bitch."

"Tell me what your name is!"

"It's...slave."

"Good slave. Now," Discord took a large, object and slammed it inside her."

Pinkie pie screamed in pain. She could feel blood rushing down her legs and onto the floor. She closed her eyes and passed out.

"What a weak slave. She's practically a cut blood bag when I fuck her. Well at least I won't have to deal with that impeccable screaming."

When Pinkie woke up she could feel dried blood and wet cum all over her legs and vagina.

"Oh god, *pant* the pain, oh my fucking god."

"Did someone call me?" Discord walked out of the shadows. "You're awake...again. Now let's try this again." Discord grabbed her boobs and shoved his long stem up her butt.

"Ou! You mother Fu.., wait. I...have boobs?" Pinkie looked down; she was in a humanized version of her body, pale, pink skin and big sex appeal with piecing on her boobs. (I'll be putting up a picture of her human body when I get a chance).

"You...what did you do to me? I'm human."

"No, you're not just human you're a humanized pony or a ponyized human which ever you prefer."

"Please change me back. I'm hideous."

"You're not hideous; you're beautiful no matter what anyone says. I will always love you."

"Discord you're a monster and I will never love you. I'm sorry, but I won't it's just not me." Pinkie started to cry.

"Wow, harsh but that wasn't me." Discord squeezed tighter and started pushing hard on her.

"Wait but if that wasn't you then how was it?" Pinkie asked.

"Me." A second Pinkie pie walked into the room holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"Who is this? Discord did you clone me?"

"Well yes, but only if she felt like you," Discord sped up. "She's not as wet as you but yet she doesn't scream as much as you and she don't bleed as much either. I call her pinkie 2.0 or Pink sometimes."

"Master Discord will please stop doing this to her. I can't sleep."

"I'll try to keep it down okay?"

"Alright but you woke the children."

"Oh, I'm sorry Pink."

"It's okay."

Pinkie starred at the wrapped blanket. "What's in the blanket?"

"It's my toy."

"Toy?"

"Well that's what I call it. I don't know what it is, or what it does."

"Can I see it?" Pinkie asked nicely.

"No! It's my toy!"

"Well." Discord started panting and ejaculated inside the dark pink mare.

Pinkie's eyes turned dark and she shivered.

"Is she okay master?"

"She'll be fine. Now it's your turn. Discord picked up Pink and took her to a different room,

"That...bastard," Pinkie said slowly raising her head and then passing out.

Author's shit: Okay. Look I can't please everyone. So here's something that might please at least a few of you: Pinkie won't be Discord's slave forever and Pink is going to help Pinkie escape from Discord, and I bet some of you are like "where the fuck is rarity," well she'll be helping Pinkie too. That's all I really have planned out. I'll TRY to get better at this shit and CAT! Not now. (I watch Cry to much) well, anyways, just enjoy, I'll try to post more chapter, mostly when school starts(for me) I hope it will be finished by then and I can start a new story, I won't really be doing author input much so please don't hate. Sorry for the shorter chapter too, I got careless with the time, and I couldn't really think much for some reasons, BEY! (Or BYE for some grammar Nazis)


End file.
